User talk:Klumpeet/Elite Build Contest
I'm going to be away for a few days so might not be able to comment or answer questions much. Just a warning. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 12:17, 1 May 2008 (EDT) prof=mo/any heal=12+1+1 divine=12+1booncovenantof deliveranceof healingof lightremoval/build HAX! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:21, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :But with all elites you'll be facing hax damage too. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 12:22, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::Glimmer/WoH Spam > Damage ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:23, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Fine, how about hexes, interrupts and enchantment removal? I do agree monks have the best elites tho. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 12:24, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Hex < Empathic Removal. Interrupts and Enchantment removal is everyone's counter, so shutup, I hate you. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:29, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Ur ded soon. Just gonna go spaming all mah ideas any minute now... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:59, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Leave some builds for other people =S [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 13:02, 1 May 2008 (EDT) PROBLEMOS! You got one single fuckign resurrection to use in your team: unyielding aura! It went fairly good for my HA build until I realized that I didn't have any resurrections, and the only one I was able to use was Unyielding Aura... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :So what? With 6 elites on everyone you shouldn't die, lolz. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:59, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Not having a res is something you'll just have to cope with - it would be the same for everybody so makes no real difference unless you get stuck with two monks trying to kill each other or something. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 08:28, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::But it makes spike teams extremely godly in comparison to pressure ones. A spike team can quickly drop opposing teams essential characters making the opposing team severely crippled and unable to in any form answer since they rely on pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Winrar *Optionals would be Junudu Siege, Lightbringer Signet, Soldier's Fury, Focused Anger, any of the Dervish Avatar Forms, Flashing Blades, Raven Blessing, Volfen Blessing, Scavenger's Focus, Offering of Blood, Well of Power, Mantra of Recall, Way of the Assassin or any other skills found here. -Mike 13:58, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :So you use Ursan, and then can't use any skills until you run out of energy because you can only have elites. Yay! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 03:15, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::I guess I'll just have to use Echoed Junundu Siege instead. >.> -Mike 07:09, 5 May 2008 (EDT) What do we do when our entries are tagged for both PvP and PvE? Do we enter them in both? -Mike 19:27, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes, just put a link to the build in each section it is entered into. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 03:10, 5 May 2008 (EDT) dshot should count as an elite. Antiarchangel TROLL 09:18, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :Magebane? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:28, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Bring rez!!?? If you dont play healer you should bring Unyielding Auru? xD Or is it still too bad for PvP then :P --Rimo 15:55, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :The problem is that Unyielding Aura has an upkeep, and you won't be able to use Blessed Signet, so that means you'll need a hell of a lot of energy management from another source. -Mike 15:57, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::if your dying with a monk that has 6 elites, then u need a new monk Antiarchangel TROLL 08:05, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Ehm, your enemies also have 6 elites each xD --Rimo 09:02, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Deadline When should it be? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:34, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :2057, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:40, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::kthxbye [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']]Enter my contest foo! 12:41, 12 May 2008 (EDT) OK, i'm going to make the deadline this Saturday (meaning no submissions on Sunday and afterwards). [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 15:37, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Any last-minute entries? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:38, 17 May 2008 (EDT) lol dervishes lol u no liek dervish in pve? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:22, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :oops, missed them. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:23{GMT}19/05/MMVIII ::There, you win again [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:24{GMT}19/05/MMVIII :::And also the necro master is mesmer primary so you got an entry for mesmers in PvE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:27, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I missed out all entries where they were the only one in that section. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:09{GMT}19/05/MMVIII :::::Okay :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 19 May 2008 (EDT) gimme the prize! '..garage and water from the sprinklers It also left a man's decapitated body lying on the floor next to his own severed head,a head which at this time has no name' 'I know his name' Here I am I'm the master of your destiny I am the one the only one I am the god of kingdom come Gimme the prize just gimme the prize Give me your kings let me squeeze then in my hands Your puny princes Your so called leaders of your land I'll eat them whole before I'm done The battle's fought and the game is won I am the one the only one I am the god of kingdom come Gimme the prize just gimme the prize 'Now you die' 'I have something to say,it's better to burn out than to fade away... There can be only one' Move over I said move over Hey hey hey clear the way There's no escape from my authority - Didn't I tell you I am the one the only one I am the god of kingdom come Gimme the prize just gimme the prize I am the one the only one I am the god of kingdom come Gimme the prize 'THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE' [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :He did win pretty much every single one-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:47, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::^ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:43{GMT}6-07-MMVIII Deadline Shud b extended until this coming saturday, as there are very few PvE builds and i didnt find out about it until today :P 19px*Jebus* Is 18:42, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :It ended like.. two weeks ago. Anyway, the build you submitted should go under elementalist, not ranger. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:52, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::o lol. It said saturday, so i assumed that klumpeet would update it... 19px*Jebus* Is 20:08, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::No i didn't. Sorry, you can't submit any more entries. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:44{GMT}2-06-MMVIII